1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a key structure, and more particularly to a key structure of a thin keyboard.
2. Description of the Related Art
Longitudinal key (for example, space key) of a conventional thin keyboard comprises a signal generator located in a center region thereof. When force is applied on a center region of the longitudinal key, a signal generator is pressed to generate an electronic signal.
However, contact distance of a thin keyboard is minimal. Thus, when force is applied on the side region of the longitudinal key, the longitudinal key curves, and the signal generator located in the center region is not actuated, which decreases user's work efficiency.